Survival
by xxxpheonix-girlxxx
Summary: The villains are unfrozen and out for revenge, wanting to take down to Titans onebyone, for good this time. The Titans move into the main tower for protection but can they survive living together to make it to the final battle?


**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.**

**Summary: The villains are un-frozen and out for revenge, wanting to take down to Titans one-by-one and show no mercy. The Titans move into the main tower: can they survive living together to make it to the final battle?**

**AN: Rated for bad language and very implied sexual scenes. This story will have het and slash, just so you're warned. Also, the Titans are older. Not a lot older just say two or three years; their ages will range from 15 to 18. Not including Mas and Menos, who are 12.**

**Pairings: RobStar, BBRae, CyBee, Spaqua, Flinx, MalRorek, BBTerra, RaeMal, RedXArgent, CyJinx, SpeedyCheshire, RedXStar, RobBatgirl - If I put her in - and others, maybe.**

**Chapter one: The forgotten badge.**

Kid Flash was awoken that morning by an annoying beeping sound. Not that that was anything out of the ordinary, he just hated being woken up by his Titan badge. Groaning, he rolled over only to hit something soft. Jinx. The red head smiled at the sleeping form and paused to stroke her cheek. Then, leaning over Jinx, he grabbed his badge as the beeping stopped. Kid Flash was just about ready to roll back over and go back to sleep when his half awake brain noticed something odd. The badge showed no missed calls or messages. The speedster frowned down at the communicator before setting it down and poking Jinx in the arm.

"Jinx?… Jinx?"

"Hmmm?"

"Wake up,"

A pink cat-eye opened. "Is there a mission?"

"…Well, no. But -"

"Then no." She cut in. He pouted and poked her again, this time in her side, where he knew she was very ticklish.

"But Jinxy!" He whined, poking her constantly. "There was a beeping that woke me up! And you know me, once I'm awake; I'll never fall back asleep!"

Jinx growled and her other eye opened. "And what do you expect me to do about it?"

A sly grin adorned Kid Flash's face. He lent down to press a kiss to her neck, making her shiver, before whispering huskily in her ear, "Well, I can think of one thing…"

Jinx giggled. "It's 5 am, Wally! You really are fast." She teased.

"Uh-huh," He grinned down at her, sliding his hands down her sides under the covers. "And my super-speed gives me a couple of tricks," He raised an eyebrow playfully. "Wanna see?"

"Alright," She feigned being serious. "But if you try that thing that you did last night again and I wont hesitate to kick you out of bed."

"It's my bed!"

"Don't care." Jinx murmured, pulling Kid Flash's face down to hers and pressing their lips together. She sighed happily as his tongue slipped past her lips and entwined with her own. Jinx was just waking up properly and getting into the kiss when a beeping went off.

Both Titans groaned as they were forced to pull away from one another and reach for their badges.

Kid Flash shrugged. "Not mine." He sat up and stretched, his yawning being cut of my Jinx's quiet and concerned sounding voice.

"Not mine either."

They both paused to listen to the beeping. It was close to them, definitely in the room somewhere.

Kid Flash furrowed his brow. "It's not the same noise as the Titans… It's lower and has three beeps instead of two."

Jinx just cocked her head. "It sounds familiar…" Something clicked inside her head and she snapped her fingers, tiny pink sparks coming from the tips of her fingers. "Oh!"

Jinx jumped of the bed, pulling one of the covers with her and twisting it roughly round her to cover up the important bits of her body. Kid Flash watched in mild interest as she ran to their shared wardrobe and pulled out a worn looking cardboard box. As she dug through it, he lent over the side of the bed to pull up a pair of 'The Flash!' boxers. He had just tugged them over his slim hips as she let out a 'Ah-ha!' and pulled out a yellow and black communicator. A Hive-Five communicator. And it was beeping.

Jinx rushed over back to the bed and jumped on, placing the beeping communicator between the two on them. Jinx cocked her head at it thoughtfully while Kid Flash looked at it with such suspicion that it might as well have been an active bomb. The pink haired girl reached out for it and pressed a few buttons with the tip of her finger.

"I have a message…" She murmured, leaning forwards to see the screen better. "Shall I play it?" Kid Flash nodded wordlessly and Jinx tapped a button. The blank screen came alive and a familiar figure filled it. Kid Flash flinched involuntarily when Madame Rouge's face came up; he calmed when Jinx laid a hand on his. Then, the female villainess began to speak and it became evident that the two Titans were not meant to hear that message.

"Zis message iz for ze Hive-Five members only. Gizmo, Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd, See-more and Billy Numerous; ze Brotherhood of evil un-froze you and it iz time to return ze favour, as agreed. Ve plan to take down ze Titans, to get revenge on zem once and for all. You vill be summoned soon, along vith every ozzer villain, someone vill pick you up and take you to us. Do not resist. Once 'ere you vill be given further instructions on which Titan you vill be taking care of. Be varned, zis time we show no mercy on ze Titans so be prepared. Madame Rouge out."

Kid Flash and Jinx pulled their eyes from the now blank screen to stare at one another with wide eyes. Kid Flash spoke quickly and quietly;

"We have to tell Robin."

* * *

The Titans watched the message five times before Robin decided on a plan of action. He watched it the first two times and spent the last three pacing round the room; the six other teens in the room watching him as he mumbled to himself.

"Ok." He said finally. "Ok… So, all the villains have escaped and are planning to take us down… permanently."

Kid Flash nodded fast. More hyped up than usual due to sitting still for so long. "One by one by the sounds of it."

The dark haired boy nodded his agreement. "Yes, so no Titan is safe alone… which means that we're all going to have to stick together."

"What, you mean like putting all the other Titans into teams?" Beastboy cocked his head at the still pacing hero.

"No," Robin stopped to look at the others, a grin adorning his face. "They'll expect that. Instead, we'll bring all the Titans here. Every single one will live under this roof until the Brotherhood is captured."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope. Don't you see? They've already tried beating us, but couldn't because we were all together."

"It's how they almost defeated us last time," Cyborg commented slowly. "By picking us off one by one when we were alone. It'll be a lot harder to get us alone if we all live together."

"Even harder if we don't leave the tower unless we're forced to." Beastboy pointed out. Next to him, Starfire looked confused.

"But if we do not leave the tower… Then how are we to do our normal daily activities; the purchasing of food, fighting crimes…"

Robin paused. "We can leave the tower, just not alone. We can shop for food in our alter-egos…" He bit his lip. "We wont be able to fight crime. It'll be too much of an opening for the Brotherhood."

Kid Flash, speaking up for the fist time since they started playing the message, tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Didn't Rouge say that they would be summoning 'every other villain'? So the only bad guys left will be non-super. Surely the police force can take care of them."

Robin nodded. "Good point, Kid. That way we can stay in the tower."

"The only reason we'd have to leave the tower is if the police couldn't handle a situation." Beastboy stood up and stretched. "So, when and how do we get the other Titans here?"

"It'll have to be faster than last time," The Titans were startled at hearing Jinx's voice; she hadn't spoken at all and they had forgotten that she was there. She was sitting on Kid Flash's lap, a small smirk on her lips; Kid Flash snickered, pressing his face into her shoulder. "The Brotherhood wont want to waste any time, they'll strike as fast as possible." Her face turned serious. "If you want to save all the Titans, you'll have to get them here by tonight. The HIVE FIVE will have only gotten that message this morning so they'll probably be picked up today. Which means that come tomorrow…"

Kid Flash sighed. "It'll be open season on Titans."

The room fell silent, each teen thinking about all the information they had and how they would organise themselves into bringing all the Titans to them.

"We should start," Robin spoke slowly. "By calling Titans East. They're nearest to us and then we'll have twelve Titans here to help."

He pulled out his communicator and called Titans East's main computer. It was a few seconds before they answered, two identical faces popping up into the screen.

"Hola, Robin!" Mas and Menos chorused, grinning widely. Robin opened his mouth to speak when a female voice cut him off. Mas and Menos looked over their shoulder and out of the screen's voice.

"Bumblebee nos llama; necesitamos terminar preparando -"

Menos cut his brother off, "Yendo a la playa!" He chirped.

"- Ella vendrá y hablará con usted."

Robin blinked, confused. "Err… right…" He breathed a sigh of relief when Bumblebee came onto the screen.

"Can we make this quick?" She said, motioning behind her, "We're going to the beach. …Obviously not in Steal city though."

Robin shook his head. "Sorry, Bee. I know that is your guy's day off but we have a very serious situation… I cant say over this but I'll explain as soon as you get here."

"'Here'" Dark eyes narrowed as she repeated his words. "What do you mean 'here'?"

"Err… The main tower…"

She sighed, rubbing her temples. "You're kidding, right?" He shook his head and she groaned. "Fine. We'll get changed and head down, we'll be there around noon."

"Ah…" He ran a hand through his hair and looked at her apologetically. "No time; we still have to get all the other Titans. Raven will make a portal for you -" He looked over at the girl, who nodded her head and started chanting. "- You'll have to go through as soon as it's made."

Just as he finished speaking, he heard Speedy yell on Bumblebee's side of the communicator.

"Whoa! Why the hell is there a portal in our living room!"

"¡Quién cares?! Estaremos apagados pronto." Came one of the twins' voices.

"¿Sí! Bumblebee, es usted hecho todavía?" The other called.  
Bumblebee winced and looked at Robin with narrowed eyes. "You're gonna be in a shit load of trouble." With that, the screen went blank.

"Hm," Beastboy said, breaking the silence that had grown. "That went well."

**Translations. **

"Hola, Robin!" **- Hello, Robin!**

"Bumblebee nos llama; necesitamos terminar preparando -" **- Bumblebee is calling us we need to finish getting ready -**

"Yendo a la playa!" - **We're going to the beach!**

"- Ella vendrá y hablará con usted." - **So she'll come and talk to you.**

"¡Quién cares?! Estaremos apagados pronto." - **Who cares?! We're leaving soon.**

"¿Sí! Bumblebee, es usted hecho todavía?" - **Yeah! Bumblebee, are you done yet?**

**AN: A bunch of teenage super heroes under one roof. Now **_**that's **_**entertainment. Lol. **

**I cant think of anything else to say, 'cept that this is a plot bunny that's gotten loose. :P**

**R n R, if you please. **

**x**


End file.
